


Vigilante Is the only Way

by Prince_of_void



Category: MXM (Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cat Puns, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_void/pseuds/Prince_of_void
Summary: Izuku's dreams of becoming a hero was crushed due to his inability of having a quirk. He didn't let that stop him; he used his disadvantage as an advantage and he managed to pull through.(plot is mine, everything else is not)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

"Izu Chan,"

"Izu Chan,"

"Izu Chan," Inko looked at her son worriedly. He usually was the one waking her up for her morning shift. But today she woke up to her alarm clock ringing. She looked around her son's room, looking for something that probably caught his attention all night.

Her eyes came across his notebook the computer screen. The computer screen was a light gray indicating that it wasn't properly turned off. She released a sigh, izuku was probably staying up watching hero fights and analyzing anything that he could. She new that it became a hobby for him. But she was his mother so she would always be worried about him. Anything could happen, the wrong people could find out his talent and her son would be in danger.

"Mmmhm mom," His mother's voice was the first thing he heard. He turned his head so he could have a better view of his clock. 7:30 Am is what the clock read. He cuddled back into his blanket, whining as his mother grabbed a hold of it.

"Izu Chan," you going to be late, you have lots to do today," inko grabbed a hold of Izuku's blanket and pulled it off. It revealed his All Might's boxers and a red tank top. She poked izukus stomach a few times making him giggle. She smiled softly, at least her son was awake now.

"Freshen up so you can eat breakfast," izuku only pouted in response. Izuku rolled off the bed and got up and went to the bathroom, doing his business, and freshening up. He went back to his room and grabbed a pair of his sweats and a hoodie. He went downstairs greeting his mother. He sat his spot and started to eat his asagohan

"Remember izuku after coming back from the dojo,

You have a shift at the café at 10, so don't be late," Inko knew her son wouldn't be late. But she knew that he had a lot to do so she wanted to be extra careful today.

"okaasan! I know you don't have to remind me," his mother always babied him. Maybe it was because he was the only child or maybe it was because she was an only parent. It didn't matter though he would always love her. She never stopped loving him after he got diagnosed with being quirkless. After he was done eating he washed his dish and put it in the dishwasher. He kissed his mother goodbye and started to walk to the dojo.

He arrived at his dojo. The big black sign that reads karate in Japanese. He went inside taking off his shoes and going into the changing room. He grabbed his uniform and changed into it, placing his current clothes into the locker.

"Ohayō gozaimasu sensei," Izuku greets his sensei, with a bow.

"Ohayō midoriya-Kun," Roku gave his student a short nod. Izuku lined up with the rest of the students. The age range was between 15-18. It was a senior group, meaning anything they were taught was practiced between the students and their sensei. They all bowed and greeted there sensei.

"Today we will continue of what we left off from yesterday, you will grab the weapon that you've used and spar with each other, Midorya-Kun we will be sparing today,"

"Yes sensei!" Everyone responded. Izuku grabbed his katana and stood in his form. He took only a second to analyze his sensei's form trying to find a weakness. He quickly took two steps forward swinging his sword at his sensei's left shoulder. Roku stopped the movement with his sword. Izuku reacted instantly and he spun around his sensei, Roku tracked his movements. He fell into a trap izuku wasn't just showing off he was distracting him. Izuku New where his sensei would be next, he knew he couldn't beat his sensei only on strength. He knew he had to do much more, so he planned. His sensei saw right through it, but that was also the plan. He placed his foot right under where his 

Sensei's foot would be and pulled up. He sharply turned his sword at his neck and paused. The only thing you could hear through the dojo was Roku's back hitting the floor and panting leaving izukus mouth.

"Good job midoriya-Kim," Roku stood up and faced his student. Izuku looked surprised, he didn't think his plan was going to work but somehow it did.

"H-how did I win?" Izuku questioned

"Midoriya-Kun from looking at me, one would think that I would win, but they would be mistaken. Winning a fight is not only using strength, it is using your mind and you showed that today. I did not think that you would have caught me off guard, but you did," Roku looked extremely proud. Like a dad at his child's graduation. Roku looked back at his students.

"Of what you have just seen, I want all of you to learn from this, strength is nothing unless you have a brain behind it. Not just a brain, a brain that you use," He pats Izuku on the back causing him to blush red. He was complemented Izuku.

"After your done sparring, take a break, so your workouts and then you can leave for the day," Roku looked at his students while they all have a nod in response.

"The weapons you all have chosen will be yours, I will give the specific forms so you may be able to keep them," All his student looked surprised; there moths wide open.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Everyone screamed. They all bowed down. Izuku looked down at his katana his he liked how it sounded. He looked at his form at right there was his name and the type of katana he had. It was registered to him, and only him. The clock hit 9:30 Am and that's when he walked out of the dojo and headed to the cafe.

Izuku arrived at the cafe exactly at 10:00 Am, when his shifts just begin. He walked in going towards the counter. He grabbed his apron from the hook and wrapped it around his waist. He put his name tag on, Izuku is read. Before he begins preparing the food he went to the kitchen and washed his hands. He walked back to the front and begin working. 

It was 2:00 Pm and his shift was almost done. He only had 15 minutes left. The doorbell rang as a man walked through. His dark eye-bags were pretty due to his very pale skin. His scarf was tightly wrapped around his neck. 

"One black coffee," The man shoulders were slouched and his eyes were barely opened.

"Bad day?" Izuku questioned. Izuku had gotten a handful of customers who has a shitty day. They've always came and ranted about how bad there day was. So, it wasn't really odd. 

"Expelled my whole class," Izuku widen his eyes in shock. how bad was his student? The man ignored izukus shocked gaze. He kind of felt bad for the man; how bad was his students that he had to expelled his WHOLE class. 

"3.55$" The man took out his wallet and paid full price. Izuku took the money and gave his recipe. The man stood at end of the like waiting for his drink. 

"One black coffee," Izuku said. Looking for the man. The man took the coffee and took one sip. Izuku waited for the man, wanting to see his reaction. he was given a half small smile and a nod. Izuku gave a light shrug at least the man gave him some sort of reaction. Without another word, the man walked out. 

Izuku waited for his coworker to walk in so he can leave his shift. A small blond hair girl walked in she repeated izukus steps. 

"Jā Matane Nasha!" Izuku said putting his apron away and giving her a huge smile. 

"Hai Izuku," She didn't turn around. She continued to prep the deserts and making sure everything was still fresh. When the door shut, she turned around, looking at where Izuku once stood. She released a sigh. Even though she was only two years older than Izuku, he still was energetic as ever. 

She wondered if it would ever stop. She hoped not, it was refreshing. She knew that Izuku stopped going to school Instead he did online and he was only 13. from what she got from his mom he stopped because of personal reasons and that he's happy now. 

He attends a dojo every day, which shocked her! Even though he goes every day he never came in sleepy or even sleep-deprived. She turned around and started working again. she had to stop daydreaming.

Izuku was walking home. He forgot how long the walk was to his house. he should probably start riding his bike to work. He slightly turned around looking at the cafe. If he did ride his bike he wouldn't have any place to leave it at, which was another problem. Maybe he could get a skateboard? That'll be a lot more convenient. But then again he didn't want to bother his mom. 

Izuku walked into his house, he greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek. He got into his room stripping down to his all-might boxers. He jumped into the bed cuddling with his eraser-head blanket. 

Izuku slowly woke up, he tiredly rubbed his eyes. He looked at his clock, 10:00 pm it read. He hoped his mom was asleep. He sneakily walked into her room to see her asleep on the bed with her book cuddled against her. He slowly went up to her moving the book away from her. He made sure she looked comfortable and kissed her on her forehead. 

He went back to his room, opening his closet door. There was a secret compartment on the very corner of the closet. He pushed it open and reached for the suit. It was a full cover-up bodysuit, his pants had different size pockets, where he kept his bandages and other med stuff. He had a utility belt filled with different daggers and smoke bombs. He quickly went to the bathroom, grabbed the jell, he rubbed it through his hair, and his green hair slowly turned black. He looked back in the mirror and smiled softly he wasn't Izuku anymore he was zumi. His black shirt had dark green stripes on the side. He put on his mask that had a gas mask connected to it. Before he went through the window, he put his hood on. He jumped out rolled on the concrete floor. 

He jogged a bit till he stopped at one of the tall buildings. He climbed the fire escape and ignore the warning sign that was resting on top of the wall. He ran for a while until he heard a shout for help. 

"Someone please, please, help!" A woman yelled Loudly. Izuku changed his direction to the women's voice. He looked down and there she was struggling against a big man's hold. The man was trying to shut her up but he didn't succeed. Izuku Jumped down quietly making sure not to make any noise. He went behind the man making sure the man saw him. He waited till the man attacked first and when he did he put him into a choke hold. The man lost his grip on the women and let her go. Izuku put more pressure on his hold. The man started to lose strength and slowly went limb on Izuku. 

Izuku put the man on the floor and looked at the women. Before he started speaking he clicked a button on his mask. 

"Are you okay?" He question. His voice came out deeper than his regular voice. The women could only nod, still scared. 

"Make sure you call the police," after that, he made sure the guy was knocked out. He stuck a chip on the guy's neck. The chip was something he builds. As long as the chip was on the person, they couldn't use their quirk. 

He threw a smoke bomb on the floor and disappeared into the shadows. Watching from the rooftop, as the police took the guy away, and the ambulance checked on the girl. He knew the police knew it was him. He usually patrolled the area. He ran back to his room window and climbed right back in. He put all his stuff away and headed to the shower taking off his contacts and at the same time. He watched as the jell washed away.


	2. Who is he again?

This SHIT erased what I fucking had i'm so fucking mad bruhhhhhhhh

I'm gonna update later. The shit i had got deleted? so yeah BTW I HAD SOO MUCH WRITTEN AND UGHHHH!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ℍ𝕖𝕪 𝕤𝕠 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕗𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣. 𝕀'𝕞 𝕒 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 𝕝𝕒𝕫𝕪 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕤𝕠 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕖𝕔𝕥 𝕒 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕙 𝕞𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕙. 𝔹𝕦𝕥 𝕚𝕗 𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕚'𝕝𝕝 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕓𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕪 𝕕𝕠 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖.
> 
> Asagohan - Is a Japanese breakfast, it usually contains rice, miso soup, and grilled fish.
> 
> Chan - Is usually directed towards females, children, and lovers.
> 
> Kun - Is directed towards a man in general.
> 
> also this is posted on my other account that i do not use anymore.
> 
> -void


End file.
